Nothing Left For Me
by BlueandOrangeRoses
Summary: "Please, just do it. I have nothing left for me here." Two years after Alphonse goes missing, Roy finds out that Edward has been beaten and abused by other soldiers since his brother's disappearance. Tragic Parental Roy/Ed Oneshot


**So yeah. ****Parental**** Roy/Ed oneshot. Very sad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or FMAB or any of it's characters. The person you're looking for is Hiromu Arakawa.**

It was the two year aniversary of the day that Alphonse Elric had died. Edward joined the military full time after that, and stayed close to the people he trusted. But that didn't help him at all. It wasn't official that Alphonse was dead, but he had gone missing during one of Edward's missions. Edward had suffered ever since. He pulled the blue uniform over his bruises, wincing as he went along. Because of his age and relative weakness due to the loss of his brother, the elder officers at Central Command made it a daily habit to beat and torture Edward at any chance they got. And Ed had made it a habit of not telling anyone. Not even Roy.

Edward opened the door to the building, and felt the hand make contact with his face.

"Morning Elric. How's your brother? Oh yeah, he's dead isn't he?" The soldier said.

"Leave me alone." Edward told him.

"Oh...that sounds like disobedience. On your knees _dog_." He spat, punching Ed in the stomach. Once Ed was on the ground, the man grabbed him by his hair, and pulled him over to some other officers. "Boys, I got our punching bag!" He laughed.

Ed wimpered as he was beat by all sorts of weapons. He felt the blood trickle down his forehead, and tried to crawl away.

"Get back here!" They yelled, kicking him.

Ed pulled himself into the broom closet, and tucked himself into the corner, where they beat him some more before turning off all the lights and locking Edward in. From outside, they called him all sorts of names. Ed finally broke down in his corner and cried. He was huddled there, like an abused puppy.

Roy had managed to sneak out of the office. He wanted to find a place to hide from his paperwork. He came across the broom closet, noticing the blood on the floor, and the keys in the door knob. "Is someone in here?" He asked, unlocking the door and turning on the lights.

"Leave me alone and don't come any closer!" Ed cried. Roy saw him in the corner, holding a broom defensively.

"Edward?"

"Colonel?" Ed asked, dropping the broom.

"Edward what happened, you're bleeding." Roy said, coming towards him.

"Colonel!" Edward cried, hugging his superior.

"Edward what's wrong; What happened?" Roy asked.

"The other officers...t-they beat me." He told him. Ed had enough of lying to everyone. And he felt Roy was the only person he could truly trust right now.

"They beat you? Edward, how long have they been doing this?" Mustang asked him.

"Since Al disappeared." Edward confessed. He was holding his side wierdly.

"Edward, I'm taking you to the nurse."

"I don't think I can walk. I think...my ribs are broken." Ed coughed.

Roy looked at him in disbelief, then picked up the teen and carried him to the office. He sat him in one of the chairs.

"What happened to him?" the woman asked, surprised.

"I found him huddled in a broom closet, bleeding pretty badly." Roy told her.

"Take off your shirt Edward." the nurse directed. Edward refused.

"Take it off now Fullmetal." Roy said demandingly. Edward followed, removing the tight black shirt, his jacket already off.

The nurse only had to take a quick look at him "Have you been eating at all?" she asked.

"...N-No. I ran out of money some time ago, and they won't let me draw from my research account." Ed confessed.

"How long ago did you run out?"

"Two weeks ago. I've been eating occasional things my neighbors bring me." Ed said, ashamed.

"Well, your ribs are broken, that's for sure." She said. "These bruises are terrible too." She said, bandaging him. "Well Mr. Mustang. Take him back to the office, there isn't much more I can do." She said.

Roy supported him as they walked back to his office. Edward sat at his desk, while Roy sat at his. "Now Edward, tell me who's been doing this to you." He told him.

"If I do they'll just punish me for telling." Edward said.

"They'll get fired first." Roy said. After several more minutes of failed agruing, Edward gave in, telling Mustang the names of his abusers. "Thank you Edward. Now, take this and go get yourself a decent meal." Roy said, handing him money.

"Colonel I..."

"No Ed, take it." Roy told him, guiding him out.

Not soon after Edward had gotten his meal, the men were back. "Trying to eat human food? It won't work for you." They said, tipping his tray, then slapping him. Edward was tossed to the ground, and Roy came running.

"Step away from him you bastard before I light your ass on fire." Roy yelled. The four guys backed off and ran immediately.

"Colonel...I-" Edward started to say in defense of his weakness.

"Shut up and come with me." Roy said, leading him down the hall. They stopped at the Fuhrer's office.

"Why are we here?"

"To get them demoted at least." Roy said, entering. When he came back out, He had papers documenting the men's demotions.

* * *

The next few days, Edward stayed close to Roy. And then, something terrible happened in the office

Riza had gotten her cup of coffee, and sat down, taking a drink. She tasted it, then looked at her cup. "There's alcohol in this." she pointed out. "And it tastes like...oh no...Havoc, don't give the Colonel any coffee.

"But he's already had like 3 cups."

Riza stood up slowly, noticing that Roy was less than pleased. "Everyone, get up and get out of here now."

"Huh? Why?"

"The alcohol put in this is the kind that puts the Colonel in a bad mood. He can get pretty violent at times. Get out." She said.

Edward stood up, and Roy came to him. "You know Elric, I'm tired of taking care of you, you need to learn to have a back bone!" He said, punching him. "You're letting yourself get beat, and hurt, even now! Hit me back dammit!" Roy yelled, punching Edward continuosly.

"Stop it Sir! You'll kill him!" Riza yelled, grabbing one of Mustang's arms. He tossed her to the side. Havoc and Breda had seen enough, they tackled Roy, urging Edward to run.

Edward ran out in the rain, and into the stretch behind Central Command, where he met the men who had hurt him for the past two years.

"Hey Elric, fancy meeting you here."

"I thought you and the Colonel cleared this problem." Edward said confidently.

"You can run to the nearest payphone, but he won't get here in time for you now!" One yelled, punching him in the head.

Ed fell to the ground, clutching his head. They kicked him and hit him with crowbars. They slapped him and attacked Edward in revenge for reporting the incidents. "This is what you get Elric. I hope you learned your lesson." He said, kicking Edward in his head before storming off with his friends. The last thing Edward saw before slipping into unconsciousness, was the pool of blood gathered around him.

Then, there were all these people.

A woman.

"Help! This boy's been attacked! Get the others!"

A medic.

"Young man? Young man can you hear me?"

A soldier.

"Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Riza Hawkeye.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist? Edward? Edward!"

Roy Mustang.

"Edward? Don't die on me dammit!"

Roy felt terrible. He didn't realize his coffee had been drugged until it started taking effect. Now Edward was badly hurt because he tried to run away. He learned everything of the assault, just from watching Edward sleep.

"No stop! Get away! Stop it! Stop it please!" He cried in his sleep. "Please, I've had enough! Someone! Someone help me!" He screamed.

Roy held Edward's hand. In one instant, Edward sat up and grabbed Roy's shirt collar. "Please. Please stop." Edward begged, before opening his eyes finally. "C-Colonel?" He asked, releasing Mustang.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"N-No. I can't take it. Dammit I can't take it."

"What are you going to do Edward?" Mustang asked.

"I think I have an idea. You know, if you ever find Al, tell him I'm sorry."

"Wait Edward!" He yelled.

Edward sobbed. In one single moment, Edward pushed Roy back and grabbed the surgical knife on the table, aiming it at his heart. He thrust the knife at his chest.

"No!" Roy yelled, grabbing Ed's wrist and twisting it so hard that he let go of the knife. He turned and cut off Ed's air supply until he was unconscious.

* * *

Edward opened his eyes. The surgical knife was on the table, he guessed Mustang had pried it out of his hand before knocking him out. Roy was there, looking at a paper in horror.

"C-Colonel? What's wrong?"

"They found your brother." He said faintly.

"Where!" Edward asked excitedly.

"A few feet away from the train tracks leading to Risembool."

"What? Why was he...? No...he wasn't...isn't..." Edward asked, terrified. "Can I see him?" he asked, realizing the cold truth.

"No, when we got to him...he...I can't even describe the condition he was in...you don't want to see that."

Edward thought for a minute. "Roy?" Edward asked.

That surprised Mustang. Edward had called him by his first name. "Yes?"

"Let me die, kill me."

"What? No!"

"Please, just do it. I have nothing left for me here. I don't even know why you stopped me from using that knife. Please, I'll just suffer if I continue here. Just let me be with my brother." Edward told him. "I have the memories. I remember the time when I knew what happiness was... And If you don't do it, I'll do it myself. I'll ask everyone that enters this room." He looked out the window. "Besides, look at the condition I'm in. I'm covered in bruises, my bones are broken, I just don't want to hurt anymore."

Riza came in. She had heard the conversation, along with a doctor. The doctor stepped forward, and handed out a syringe. "You won't feel it this way. I've notified the Fuhrer, no one will be blamed, this will not be seen as a crime."

Edward took it, and handed it to Roy. "Please."

Roy took the syringe, and put it gently over Edward's heart. He pressed the needle in, and injected the liquid.

"Thank you." Edward said, taking his last breaths, saying his last words. He felt it flow through his veins, shutting him down, piece by piece.

Roy watched the light leave his youngest subordinate's eyes. His hands relaxed, releasing all the burdons and pains. Roy took him, and hugged him tightly.

"Edward. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry you had to suffer like this for so long." He told the lifeless blonde, holding him for over an hour, and only pulled away when beckoned by Riza's hand.

Ed found himself in a white landscape. He was met by two people.

* * *

"Mom, Al." Ed smiled.

"My Edward." Trisha said, hugging him before he turned to speak to Alphonse.

"Hey Brother, I'm sorry it had to be like this." Alphonse said, ashamed.

"Nonsense Al, we're together, I think that's all that matters." Edward smiled. He took their hands, and together they walked off into the only color present in the void, the color of the setting sun.

**I think this is the only fanfiction that I've written that actually made me cry while writting it. I'm sitting at my chair, trying to hold it in, just writing on. Reviews...well, that would make me happy.**


End file.
